Mulcahy's War Song
by emeraldeyes1990
Summary: A new take on the episode 'Dear Uncle Abdul' please r/r H/M implied


An alteration on the season 8 episode 'Dear Uncle Abdul'

I do not own anything... the song to Michael Jackson and the characters to MASH

…………………….

After a long shift in the OR, all the 4077th doctors, nurses and corpsmen were relaxing in the 'O' Club.

"How's that war song coming along Padre?" asked Colonel Potter from where he sat with Hawkeye, BJ, Margaret Charles and Klinger

"Well… I don't really know Colonel"

"What ya mean father?" asked Hawkeye who was nursing a dry martini

"Well I mean it's written and everything…but I'm just not sure about it"

"Well play it for us and we'll let you know" said BJ simply "Right guys" he said looking round the table

"We'll give you our honest opinion father" said Margaret

"Yes we will definitely give you an honest opinion" said Charles with a smirk on his face

"And I will definitely horse whip you if you don't keep you sarcastic comments to yourself " stated the colonel

"Go on father" encourage Klinger

"Oh…alright then"

"A little hush now for the musical masterpiece" shouted Hawkeye

"Thank you Hawkeye" said Father Mulcahy simply "Ready?" he asked, and he began to play.

_There's A Place In  
Your Heart  
And I Know That It Is Love  
And This Place Could  
Be Much  
Brighter Than Tomorrow  
And If You Really Try  
You'll Find There's No Need  
To Cry  
In This Place You'll Feel  
There's No Hurt Or Sorrow_

Cuz There Are Ways  
To Get There  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
Make A Better Place

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

If You Want To Know Why  
There's A Love That  
Cannot Lie  
Love Is Strong  
It Only Cares For  
Joyful Giving  
If We Try  
We Shall See  
In This Bliss  
We Cannot Feel  
Fear Or Dread  
We Stop Existing And  
Start Living

Then It Feels That Always  
Love's Enough For  
Us Growing  
So Make A Better World  
Make A Better World...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

And The Dream We Were  
Conceived In  
Will Reveal A Joyful Face  
And The World We  
Once Believed In  
Will Shine Again In Grace  
Then Why Do We Keep  
Strangling Life  
Wound This Earth  
Crucify Its Soul  
Though It's Plain To See  
This World Is Heavenly  
Be God's Glow

We Could Fly So High  
Let Our Spirits Never Die  
In My Heart  
I Feel You Are All  
My Brothers  
Create A World With  
No Fear  
Together We'll Cry  
Happy Tears  
See The Nations Turn  
Their Swords  
Into Plowshares

We Could Really Get There  
If You Cared Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
To Make A Better Place...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

You And For Me

When he finished playing there was silence, and if it hadn't of been for the piano being by the door, and him noticing if anyone walked out, he would have bet that they had all left. Turning round so that he was facing his audience he was greeted with sad, yet happy face. Some with evidence of tears in their eyes.

"That was simply, simply wonderful Father" said Charles as he got up to shake his hand

"I have to agree Padre, brilliant"

"Thank you"

"Well done father" said Margaret who also got up to give the father a hug

"See" Hawkeye said "Play a bit of music and you have the girls all over ya" he said referring to Margaret "Thinking of giving up the Priesthood and entering the music industry father, after all music is the way to a women heart"

This caused an angry glare from Margaret

"Oh no Hawkeye, for ever and always will I belong to the Priesthood" he said with a shy smile

"Well good for you father, and any way he's just jealous" said BJ

Before Pierce could come up with an answer Colonel Potter cut in

"I think that this is a cause for celebration… what do you say gang?" he asked

"I say yeah if your buying" added Hawkeye

"For your eager response…the first round is on you" answer Colonel Potter "Klinger will you do the honours?"

"I'd be delighted sir"

With that they walked off toward the bar

"Now wait a minute" said Hawkeye pointing his finger "I'm not paying…" but he was cut off by Margaret

"Yes you are Pierce" she said linking his arm and leading him to the bar, and then whispering to him "You know you like to sing after having and drink; and you did say that music is the way to a women's heart"

"What will you have Major" asked Klinger

"I'll have a double scotch" she answered winking at Hawkeye

…………….

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Burn it? Let me know!


End file.
